Wedding Rush
by jacksonarian
Summary: It's Sally Jackson to Sally Blofis! Yes, its her wedding but Percy and Annabeth, the wedding organizers, are facing some problems. They have to conjure up a wedding in four weeks, and that can be done, but their plan is absolutely insane and fun at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **This is my first ever fan fiction, so sorry if its a little lame. I hope this "book" is not too cheesy or anything like that. Reviews are expected, and try not to disappoint me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. As we all know, Rick does. *sighs***

* * *

We were just a few yards away from my Prius when to my left, a shimmer appeared. I instantly recognized it; it was something you'd see almost every day, if you were a half-blood.

"Iris Message for Perseus Jackson, New York," said a female voice.

"Message Accepted," I said, stopping.

"Please wait while being connected," replied the female voice.

I turned around to face Annabeth.

We had gone to one of the Central Libraries of New York. Annabeth had wanted some historical books or, something.

As if the books in Camp weren't enough for her.

Now, my arms were filled with books the size of dictionaries. It was manners to hold something for your girlfriend, but my arms were already stiff from holding them for about half an hour.

"Catch this, will you? I don't want to be caught dead with books these thick in my hands, no matter who it is," I said, feigning a disgusted face.

"Ha, ha, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

Annabeth was sixteen, going to be seventeen in a few months' time. She looked stunning in her white short skirt and tight, blue tank top. I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't wear something like that to go outside. I was sure that this was Piper's choice of clothing for Annabeth. And it did somehow go with her blonde wavy hair and grey, stormy eyes. I had even caught some boys staring at her while we had been inside the library.

I sighed in relief when she took the books, and at the same time, Annabeth grunted.

"Percy, you were carrying the whole lot! This weighs more than the sky."

I was going to give her an answer when the Iris message had finally sent the other person through.

Sally Jackson, my mum, was sitting in our couch with Paul Blofis, her fiancé. He had one arm draped over her shoulders. I didn't mind that. After all, it was only a matter of time before he was my step-father.

"Percy! Oh, hey, Annabeth, dear. Where are you-" she stopped abruptly as she saw Annabeth holding the books, while I was leaning on a lamppost. "Percy, where are your manners? Who in the world would make their girlfriend hold such thick books?" cried my mum.

"Ugh," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked at Annabeth, with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, no, Miss Jackson, you've got it wrong. He _was_ carrying it, until a second ago," explained Annabeth.

"Anyway," interrupted Paul, who leaned front, with his hands loosely clapped together in his knees. "Can you join us now, Percy? We've got to tell you something… important."

"Like now, now?" I asked, standing up straight.

"Yeah."

"Uh…Okay, yeah, sure, Paul."

"How long? We can't wait to tell you," exclaimed Paul.

"Twenty minutes, perhaps," I said after a moment. "But, why? What's so important that it can't wait? Wait, is it something about camp or-?"

"No, no, Percy," said mum, cutting me. "Just a happy thing about… us. Uh, I think I gave away too much, don't you think, Paul?"

I think I got it.

"Um, so Percy, our date…" said Annabeth, turning to me.

We were planning to eat from outside and catch a movie in the afternoon. I guess its shattered now.

"You can come, too, dear," said mum. "You're a part of our family, now, I guess, seeing the way your 'relationship' is working out…" She trailed off, a teasing smile on her face.

"Okay, we're coming," I said, blushing slightly, along with Annabeth. "Come on, Annabeth."

Annabeth waved a goodbye to my mum and slashed the message in half with her hand. I don't think anyone around us had seen our little conversation. Way to go Mist, I thought.

We got into the car, and soon we were on the highway, driving to my house.

As I was driving, I thought about what my Mom had said about Annabeth and me.

 _Seeing the way your 'relationship' is working out..._

It was true, in a way. I think we had never been closer to each other. Annabeth and I, along with some of our friends, were going to the same school in New York. It had hostels or if you wanted, you could come and go to school. Since it was very close to my house, I took the come-and-go option. But Annabeth lived in San Francisco and that was way too far, so she took the hostel option. But I guess you would be asking yourself: How come they can attend the whole year? Do they seriously think that they can get through the whole semester without getting themselves killed?

Actually, yes. We were qualified and well-trained enough that we could attend our twelfth grade in the mortal world. But now it was summer, so we were obviously going to Camp Half Blood to be ourselves for once. We would be going there the next week and staying there for the rest of the summer.

Anyway, as I was saying, Annabeth and I would meet almost every week. We would get together and hangout with some of our friends on Friday nights. And Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, must have been giving her some tips on how to take our relationship to the next level.

Of course, she would. She was Annie's best friend.

So, as a result to the tips, Annabeth has been pestering me and trying to convince me to take her to my house for the night.

And I would say again and again and again: "No, Annie, we can't. You know very well that my Mom would kill me if she heard or saw that."

And she would keep trying: "Please, Seaweed Brain, just once. I promise, just once!" To soften me up, she would always bring this topic when we were in the middle of a kiss, but I was resolute.

We reached my house. I got out of the car, and helped Annabeth carry a few books, as she wouldn't allow me to take the whole bundle again.

I rang the doorbell with my right elbow, as my hands were full. Annabeth laughed, and shook her head, smiling.

"You're here!" said mum, as she opened the door.

She tried to take the books from my hands but I jerked my chin towards Annabeth, who was having a little trouble holding the books as they had been shaking when she was laughing and were still shaking.

"Here, give them to me, Annabeth," said mum, taking the books from her hands without really waiting for a response. "Come on in," she said.

Paul was waiting for us at the living room, his hand tapping nervously on the armrest of the couch.

Mum and I put the books down on the coffee table. When Paul saw us, he stood up and hugged me, then Annabeth. He then sat on the couch and waited for us to sit down before he started talking.

"Did we interrupt any of your plans?" enquired Paul.

"No, not at all. We were actually going to come here," replied Annabeth. It was true: we _were_ going to come here, but only in the evening.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll get straight to the point, then," said Paul, looking at my Mom.

"So, Percy… I think you would have guessed by now…?" asked mum.

"Er, yeah, I think I've got it." I said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. I looked back at her, then at mum and Paul, waiting for them to tell her.

"Go on, honey," pressed mum.

The three of them looked at me, expectantly.

I said it: "Wedding."

Mum and Paul looked relieved. Mum nodded at me, while Paul smiled.

Annabeth, on the other hand, took this in a totally stupid way.

Yeah, I just called my girlfriend, the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess, stupid.

"WHAT?" she asked, her eyes widening. "You mean _our_ wedding? Gods of Olympus, no way! Percy-"

I took her hand, and squeezed it, all the time laughing.

"Annabeth, not our wedding! We're only seventeen, for God's sake! It's my mum's wedding! Right, mum?" I asked, looking at my mom, who was smiling.

"He's right, dear," agreed mum, still smiling.

"Oh… Okay, then," Annabeth said, now smiling at her own words. "Sorry," she added sheepishly, looking at Paul and Mum.

Paul dismissed her apology with a casual wave of his hand.

"So, when is it?" I asked, beaming.

"That's the problem," started Paul. He was looking extremely nervous as he continued, "We wanted to do it this summer, my relatives are all here now, but they'll be gone, soon, though…So, we've planned to arrange the wedding at The Waves Hotel for the last Saturday of this summer."

Okay, I thought, we had plenty-

Wait. The last Saturday of summer was… was…

It was the fourth Saturday from today.

* * *

 **So, hope you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Sorry, guys, if I let you down. I was sick and am still not well. You see, my best friends made me sing songs for like, two hours straight, so it ended up with them being entertained and satisfied, and me having a throat pain and cold.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. As we all know, Rick does. *sighs***

* * *

"WHAT?" It was now my turn to widen my eyes.

"I know, I know, it's quite soon, but-"

"At least tell me that you've started the preparations!" I said, looking desperately from my mum to Paul and then back again.

Mum sighed and scooted over to sit beside me.

"Then we wouldn't have called you, would we?" she asked in a very soft voice.

"The thing is, we just thought about it today," said Paul. "But we thought we would do it the next year; my relatives would come back again for the next summer."

"Then I remembered," said mum, "that you would be in Rome next year. So we decided it in a bit of a hurry."

I was shaking my head. You couldn't just conjure up a wedding. You had to send invitations, find a place, a good decoration company, a catering company, a beautician … The list was never ending; I instantly knew that we wouldn't be able to do everything on time.

But…

"Do it next year, then," I said, relieved to find that there _was_ time indeed. "Do it without me-"

" _Perseus Jackson!_ " My mum nearly shouted in disbelief. "If you hadn't noticed, you are my _son_! Who in the world would… would…?" She trailed off, tears swelling in her eyes.

I looked at her with a half-confused, half-horrified expression. What had I said that had made her cry?

Paul gave me a _look-what-you-did_ look, and hugged my mom. He started soothing her, but she collected herself, took a deep breath and looked directly into my eyes.

"Percy, you're my son. I would never, _ever_ marry anyone without you present there."

It then dawned on me: My mum didn't want me to miss her wedding. She couldn't bear that. She wanted me to be there.

"Oh, Mum… I'm so sorry…" I said, hugging her very tightly. Paul slowly removed his arms from my mum, as she hugged me back, crying softly into my back.

Then, again something else, something much scarier dawned on me: Annabeth.

She hadn't said a word or, as far as I could remember, react to the whole wedding-date thing.

I pulled away from my mum, and looked to my right-

There she was, still sitting on the sofa, a few feet from me. But she had a faraway look in her grey eyes. It looked as though her mind was working a thousand miles a minute, which it could, at times.

And I knew that look: she was thinking about something absolutely, extremely, awesome.

"Annabeth?" I gently touched her shoulder. She didn't move, and, surprisingly, I didn't panic.

"Annabeth." I said once again, now shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" She blinked twice, and then looked at me.

"I have an idea," she said, her eyes glinting with excitement.

I grinned at her and said, "I knew you did."

* * *

"Here, have some," said mum, placing down the blue home-made cookies.

We took one each. It was still the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

"So, Annabeth, are you ready to tell us the plan?" asked Paul, taking a bite from his cookie. "Because, as you can see, we're a _little_ short on time."

Annabeth wanted some time alone to think about everything. She said that her mother, Athena, had given her a small visit, telling her the beginning of the plan, while the rest of us were talking. And, then Annabeth had formed the rest of the plan. But she wanted to sort out all the things, because all of them had come together, at once.

"Or else," she had said, "I'm going to go insane. Yes, that is possible, even for a child of Athena, Percy," she added sarcastically, seeing my feigned look of surprise.

She had gone to my room and shut the door behind her. While she took her time, I wasted no time on planning the wedding.

"So, which priest is going to come and do all the ceremonial stuff?" I asked my mum.

"David Morgenstern," replied Paul. "I already booked him for us."

"Okay, we can check that off the list," I said, and continued, "What about the food?"

"The hotel will serve that," replied Paul.

"What is its name, again?"

"The, er, Waves," he said, rather sheepishly.

I had been controlling the water in our fish tank, for fun, but when I heard him reply, I stopped and turned to stare at him.

"Seriously?"

"It's a really good hotel, one of the most expensive ones in New York-"

I smiled slightly, and said, "I really don't care, Paul. I was just joking."

Paul gave a small sigh of relief. Mum chuckled from where she was sitting, which, was above me. I was lying on her lap.

"Why is it called The Waves?" Mum asked Paul.

"It's because it's just next to the New York Beach," said Paul, "So, we have a direct path to the ocean. I guess we can cut our cake by the beach," he added dreamily.

"So what about the beautician for you guys?" I asked next.

"Well," said my Mum, stroking my hair absent-mindedly, "I checked everywhere but, no, I couldn't find anyone."

I looked at Paul.

"I forgot about that," he replied, shaking his head.

"I can help," said Annabeth, smiling.

She had come from my room, and was walking towards us. Paul was sitting on the couch opposite us, and that could only occupy one person. That left the couch Mum and I were sitting on. Mum sat at the end of the couch, and I was sprawled across the rest of it. So, where will Annie sit?

"Are you going to move or not, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

I was simply playing with her. We both knew that. She could easily judo-flip me down to the floor like she did at Camp Jupiter.

But, Annabeth took this as an insult to her knowledge.

"Oh, well, you earned it," she sighed and… lifted my legs, sat on the couch and put my legs on top of her lap. Now, I was lying on top of mum _and_ her.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Mum and Paul started to laugh.

I sat up straight and sat between my mom and Annabeth, who was smiling.

"Okay, okay, enough," said Mum, at last. Both of them finally stopped. I leaned my head against her shoulder, and smiled.

"Okay, what were we discussing before my girlfriend came and tore me apart from my Mum's lap?" I asked Paul.

Annabeth snorted, but she let it pass.

"Uh... we were discussing about beauticians for Sally."

We all turned to look at Annabeth.

She took a deep breath. "Piper can do it."

Mum gasped, which made my head jump slightly, but I hardly felt it. I remained silent. Paul was frowning slightly; he had forgotten who Piper was.

Seeing Paul, Annabeth added, "The daughter of love, the one you said had really good manners…"

Now, Paul nodded. "Ah yes- wait, what? Piper? Our makeup artist? How can you say such a thing, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, darling, she's our guest," added my mom, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"But, if you want the best of the best," countered Annabeth, "then go to Piper, she'll make you guys the most beautiful couples ever."

"Percy, it is your call… she's your friend…" said Paul, turning to me.

"What would she think?" I asked Annabeth, shaking my head.

"Uh… Fine, let's ask her, then," she said.

She pulled out a golden drachma from her jeans pocket and looked at me expectantly. I made the water rise from the fish tank, making the fishes swim frantically.

 _Sorry_ , I told them telepathically.

 _Its fine, My Lord_ , Marie, the gold fish, replied back.

Annabeth created a rainbow with the water, and muttered, "O, Iris, please accept my offering…"

A small window-like structure rose from the water.

"Piper McLean, Camp Half Blood, New York," said Annabeth. "Um, instant message, please," she added, glancing at the slightly impatient faces of mum and Paul.

Piper and Jason had taken a one week leave before the summer vacations dad actually started. They had gone to Piper's dad's place, and had come back to Camp a few days ago.

The window showed the Aphrodite Cabin, and many people were walking in the background talking to each other so it took a while for us to get Piper's attention. Piper was lying on her bunk, reading a magazine and humming "Love me like you do".

"Hey, Piper!" called Annabeth, waving at her.

Piper sat up, and looked at us, then grinned.

"Hey, what sup?' she asked smiling at the both of us.

"Uh...okay, so here's the thing," Annabeth started, "you told me once that Aphrodite wanted you to do something absolutely nice, in order to stay as the cabin leader?" Piper nodded, frowning slightly. "Have you done anything for that?"

"No, I… still haven't got anything to do…" Piper replied. "So what?"

"Well, you see, its Miss Jackson's and Paul's wedding-"

"Oh, congratulations, Miss Jackson!" interrupted Piper, smiling, her eyes gleaming with happiness for my mum. "You, too, Mr. Blofis!"

"Thank you, dear," said my mom, returning her smile, while Paul nodded.

"So," said Annabeth again, "I was wondering if you'd be happy to, you know, be the beautician for both of them, because-"

"Absolutely! Oh, and I could impress my mom, too."

I had been holding my breath for the whole conversation, but now, I let it out in a huge sigh of relief. Annabeth smiled at me. "See?"

I immediately went over and kissed her, throwing my arms around her waist.

Paul cleared his throat. I withdrew from Annie. Mom was purposefully looking at the image, a small smile on her face.

"Please insert a drachma for five more minutes," said a female voice.

I took one from my pocket and flicked it towards the image of Piper.

"Thanks a million, Annie," I said, then turned back to the message. "When can you come on over? Cause we're a little low on time…"

"Come on, when are you two coming back? We can talk over here. Chiron won't allow me to get out of Camp."

"Okay, fine, how about day after tomorrow? Just tell Chiron for us, will you?" I asked her. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but just then, there was a distant sound of the conch horn.

"Lunch. Bye, see you guys soon!" said Piper, and she cut the window into two.

"That was… easy," said Paul, who stretched his legs out in front of him. "Now…?" he trailed off, looking at Annie for more suggestions.

"Okay, so… Venue: check, beautician: check, priest: check, and…" she trailed off, too, thinking. "Yeah! Some singers and that will be," she said looking into my eyes, "the Apollo campers, of course."

"Really? You think they'll perform? For us?" I asked her.

"Of course, anything for you, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

"So that's a "check", too," said Paul.

"Shall we eat and discuss?" Mum asked. "You both should be hungry, come on," She said, getting up, and so, forcing me to get up, too, as I was leaning on her.

* * *

"Now we need some disco lights for the after-wedding party," I said, after taking a bite from the pizza that Mum had made.

"Yes," said Annabeth, and continued, "And guess who would do that?"

"Thalia," guessed Mum.

"Jason," I said, both of us looking at Annabeth.

"Both of them, but one is enough, I think," She said, sipping some blue berry juice. "I mean," She continued, "all you've got to do is put on a temporary low-level electricity spark or lighting, and any one of them can do that. We'll ask them when we get to Camp."

"What else?" Mum asked.

"Invitations, "said Annabeth. "And my cabin will take care of that. Just give us a list of the guests."

"Excellent," said Paul, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "We're almost done."

"Yeah!" I said.

"So now, all we've got to do is-" Annabeth said, looking at me again.

"-go to Camp!" I finished her sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **If it seems too short, its cause my fevered brain couldn't work. It went on a hiatus without my permission!**

 **I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. As we all know, Rick does. *sighs***

* * *

We were ready to leave our house. We were standing on our backyard, saying our goodbyes.

"See you soon," Annie said, hugging Mum and Paul.

"Yeah," I said, hugging them.

"Ready, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded. We walked a few steps away from Mum and Paul, and Annabeth, shouted, "Stethi, O Harma diaboles!"

* * *

And so, we ended up inside the Gray Sisters' Taxi.

"Aye, Perseus Jackson!" said the one driving, Tempest, who thankfully, had the eye in her socket.

"Uh, yeah… me," I said, stupidly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Heard that you had solved the clue to the Sea of Monsters," said Wail, the one in the other end.

"And that you saved this world! Twice!" said the one in the middle, Anger. She made it sound like she didn't actually buy that story.

I simply nodded, because honestly, I didn't know what exactly to say.

* * *

We reached Camp, and I gave the Sisters fifteen drachmas and one extra for the good driving.

They soon sped past us in a wisp of grey smoke.

And we entered Camp.

Everything was just how I remembered it as, the strawberry fields were almost totally red in color due to the lovely strawberries that were blooming. Archers were practicing in the Archery arena. I could see one or two campers in the horse stables, cleaning the horses. I could see the Big House, the cabins, and the sword arena.

"Everything's fine, Percy," said Annabeth, "no one has touched our home." She said.

"Hey! Percy!" someone shouted from the sword arena. I looked over to see Jason running towards us, and the Ares campers, who had been fighting with him, looked at us, too. Clarisse half smiled at us, and ran towards the Big House. Probably to tell Chiron, I thought.

"Hey, Jace," I said, hugging him lightly, since he had a sword with him.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth, Piper told me everything," he said, hugging her, too, after putting his sword down.

"Nice," said Annabeth, "we've got something for you, too, but if you don't want to-"

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked us, smiling, and said, "of course I'd help my best friend!"

"Thanks, man," I said, now hugging him real tight.

"Are you all going to stay and camp there, too?" called Leo Valdez from the dining table.

I guess you might be wondering, Leo? _The_ Leo? Leo we thought who was gone forever with his girlfriend?

Yeah, it's the same old Leo. It's a long story.

I think that's when all the campers had actually realized that we were here, because they all stood up, and started cheering as we made our way through the crowd to our tables. Oh, I almost forgot.

 _Respective_ tables.

The Athena cabin drowned Annabeth, cheering and carrying her all the way to their table.

I sighed and sat down on my table. The whole area fell silent. Everyone knew that we had to sit with our half siblings, but the problem was that it was just too boring for the children of the Big Three, since we weren't supposed to be born in the first place. And my half-brother, Tyson, was at the forges with my dad for this summer, he had said that he had tons of work to do under the ocean, which made me the only one to be sitting in the Poseidon table.

Wait. I probably have to start way back for you to understand the whole thing.

To understand that I have a half-sister, too.

* * *

 **Thought I'd leave it in a cliff-hanger. Wait. Does it sound like a cliff-hanger?**


	4. Ch 4 Flashback 1 Amelia Lawrence

**Flashback One**

* * *

 **So, flashbacks are really important. They play a MAJOR role in my story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. As we all know, Rick does. *sighs***

* * *

It was a lovely day at camp, the wind blowing through the fields and the rhythmic clang of swords clashing. A good three weeks had passed since the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy, as we were known these days, had defeated Gaea, the Earth Goddess.

I was swimming, deep, deep, underwater. I was pretty sure if someone other than a Child of Poseidon had come here, they'd black out in an instant. The fishes swishing past me were all greeting me with their Hello, My Lord or Good Day, Almighty Son of the Sea.

And I absolutely hated that. I hate it when people respect me; I'm more like with the people who think that everyone is equal. But these fishes just wouldn't listen to me.

Anyway, I was enjoying the day, when suddenly, I saw something on the ocean floor. Something apart from the coral reefs and the marine stuff. Something that looked suspiciously like a body.

I must have screamed because I saw bubbles in front of my face. I dived and dodged fishes and finally reached the ground.

It was a girl's body. She would have been no more than fourteen, about Hazel's age. She had long, white blonde hair, with skin very very pale. She would have been beautiful, too, if she had been living.

I gently pressed one of my fingers against her neck to check her pulse. I knew there was no hope because seriously, who'd survive in such cold waters? But, anyway, I checked her pulse and waited. Waited… waited…

Finally when I was sure she was dead, I felt it.

Thump.

Then, thump… thump…

I think I might've stared at her for more than a minute. It just wasn't possible. Unless… she might've just reached here recently.

I started to scoop her up, then I stopped. What if this was a mortal? How will I explain to her? But, strangely, I got a feeling that this girl was not a mortal. I don't know how, maybe it was just my own brain trying to find other, more hopeful, reasons.

So, I scooped her up in my arms. She was very thin, I could see most of her blue veins in her wrists and arms.

I could see sunlight within five minutes, as I had forced the currents to push me through them. I broke the surface, and again willed the currents to take me to the shore.

"Hey, why did you-" started Annabeth, who was sitting on the beach, as she saw me, but she stopped when she saw the girl. She stood up and ran towards me, Nico right behind her.

We had bought Nico with us for a little picnic, we had forced him to come to the beach and feel the sun for a while, since he looked as pale as a paper these days.

I put the girl down on the sand, and knelt beside her, Annie and Nico following me.

"Who is she?" was Annabeth's first question, looking down at the girl.

"Dunno. Found her in the ocean floor. I thought she was… dead."

"Was dead?" asked Annabeth, now looking at me.

"Yeah, Percy's right," said Nico, "She's alive, but, barely."

We were silent for a few seconds. Then Annabeth suggested that they take her to the Big House, for Chiron to decide what to do with her.

Nico carried her this time, so that he could easily tell if she slipped off. We got a lot of stares from the campers, some even asked questions, but Annie and I guarded Nico, so that we could reach there faster. We reached the Big House, and entered to find Chiron listening to some old music, humming along with it.

When he saw Annabeth and me, he smiled and he stopped the music played. He smiled at Nico, too, but that vanished quickly as he saw what he was holding.

Chiron turned pale. "Is she…?" he asked us. I shook my head.

We told him the whole thing, and by the end of the story, the girl's breaths had become so slow that you had to stare at her to see if she was alive.

"How do we know who is her Godly parent?" asked Chiron, pacing around the place, his feet making a clop sound. "Leave that aside, take her to the Apollo Cabin. Now."

So we rushed into the Apollo Cabin where all of them were singing some haiku. At least theirs was good, not like their father, Apollo. Annabeth quietened them down and looked around for Will Solace.

"Not here," called one guy from his bed. "He's in the bathroom. But we can help, too."

"Okay, fine. So this is what happened…" she started telling them the story, while Nico gently laid down the girl in one of the beds. By the time she finished, Will, was there and helping his siblings, too. Will asked the three of them to wait outside.

We didn't talk at all; we were too worried to even notice the other campers who were staring at us, until they realized that it was useless and walked away.

Finally, when there was ten minutes to lunch, Will peeped out and and called for us to come inside.

The girl was sitting up on the bed now, but she looked shaken up and confused. She was drinking some hot soup, probably to warm her up. When Annabeth asked if they had given her any ambrosia or nectar, they firmly shook their heads. They said that they were too scared to try that. I didn't mention that feeling in my gut that I thought this girl was a demigod. Will said that so far she hadn't talked to anyone, just a nod or a shake of her head, depending on the question.

I sat down next to her and took a good look at her again. She had almost invisible freckles on her cheeks, and her lips were still blue. Hypothermia, I thought. But what I found most startling was that her eyes were almost the same as mine. They were green, but this shade had more of a… deep green color. It was less bright than mine, but at first sight, anyone would have said that we had the same eyes. Those eyes then looked into mine, and I could have sworn that she was going through the same theory in her head.

"What?" she asked, quietly. Annie and Nico made everyone shut up and leaned in closer, and so did the others.

"Nothing. Just your eyes are almost the same color as mine," I said, "I haven't really seen many people with green eyes, heck, I've only seen one person other than me, so I was just, uh… excited, I think."

"Oh," was all she gave as a reply, because she was too busy staring deep into my eyes and I got so unsettled that I went over to stand next to Annabeth.

"How are you feeling?" asked Will, in a gentle voice.

The girl was still staring at me. It took a while for her to turn her head to look at Will. "Fine," the girl replied. Then she turned back to stare at me. I don't know why, but I moaned quietly. Probably because it was so unsettling to see someone stare ate you for what felt like forever. Fortunately, only Annabeth heard me, and she squeezed my hand lightly, in a comforting way.

"What's your name?" asked Will.

"Amelia," she replied. "What's yours?" She had directed the question at me.

"Percy," I replied. "What were you doing underwater?" I asked her.

She blinked twice, and then realization dawned on her face. "Well, I was in the run with a... monster chasing me."

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Will broke a slab of ambrosia into two and gave one to Sofia.

"Eat," ordered Will in a soft voice. "It will be good. I promise."

Amelia did what she was told and said she liked it.

"What happened after that?" pressed Annabeth.

"Then I reached the ocean. Something in my gut told me that I if I jumped into it, I'd be safe. And that's what I did."

We were all absorbing this information when a conch bell sounded.

"Time for lunch. Come on," I said, beckoning Amelia towards me.

As we were heading for lunch, Chiron trotted over, picked up Amelia after talking with her for a while, and then, he clopped away to the Big House.

"Orientation Film," said Annabeth.

"Uh-uh," I said.

I sat on my table… alone. I could see Jason and Nico on their respective table, too. Occasionally, we would catch each other's eyes and smile.

All the campers dispersed. Some went for training. Some had patrol duty, and that pretty much meant free time, seeing that we hadn't had a monster encounter for weeks. Annabeth and I were free for the rest of the day, so we sat in the Athena table and chatted for a while. When we were about to get up, Chiron came over with a wild-eyed Amelia. Annabeth beckoned her over to us. Amelia sat down next to me.

"So, Amelia, how do you like Camp?" asked Annabeth.

"Your parents are gods," she stated.

"Well, yeah, but, technically only one of our parents are-"

"-gods. The other one is… mortal. I know, but still," said Amelia, shaking her head.

"Do you have a mother or a father?" I asked her.

"My mother," she said her voice shaky. Immediately I knew that this was a touchy subject. "She was mortal. She saved me from the monster when it crashed through our door. She… I didn't see her again," she said, now sniffing.

We sat there in silence.

"Explains why your dress wasn't all ragged and torn up," said Annabeth. I started to nod. Then I thought about what Amelia had said before.

"But you said you were on the run," I said.

"Yeah. I was, literally," she said, smiling slightly. "I was running for my life, wasn't I?"

Annabeth and I smiled at her. I knew that I liked her. No, not like like, more in a friendly sort of way. The way I liked Hazel. Brotherly liking.

"Hey, dumbo," said Clarisse, walking over to us. "Wanna play?" she asked, pointing her spear at me.

"You are so on," I said, standing up, already grabbing Riptide. Amelia started at it when it grew into a sword. She didn't yep or scream. That was brave, since she was right next to it.

"Wow," she whispered in awe.

"Let's go to the armory and get you something like that, shall we?" asked Annabeth.

"You never told me your name," Amelia said, standing up, too.

"Annabeth."

"And you are a daughter of…?"

"Athena."

"You mean, Minerva."

We all stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Minerva. You know, the Goddess of Wisdom."

Annabeth looked at me. "Chiron," she said.

Chiron was talking with one of the new Hermes kids. Probably trying to teach him the rules. When we came over with Amelia, Clarisse said goodbye and walked to the sword arena.

"Hello, Amelia," he greeted her with a smile after letting the Hermes boy go.

"Chiron, I think she's Roman," said Annabeth.

Chiron's eyes widened. Then he frowned. "How can that be possible?" he asked us.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jason's a living example, Chiron."

"What is going on here?" asked Amelia, with a raised eyebrow.

"Amelia, who's the god of the Sky?" asked Chiron.

"I learned that in school…. Yeah, Jupiter, right?"

"Ever heard of Zeus?" I asked her.

"Um… no," she said shaking her head. "Who is he?"

"He's the Greek form of Jupiter."

"What?"

"Enough," said Annie. "This is probably too much for her brain to process in one day."

Chiron nodded. "Go on both of you," he said looking at Annabeth and me. "I'll talk to her and make everything clear for her."

We both said goodbye to Amelia and went over to the sword arena to practice with the Ares Cabin.

* * *

We were singing campfire songs with the Apollo cabin in lead, when Chiron finally came back with Amelia. Amelia didn't need the wave that I gave her; she was already walking towards us.

"So, how's your brain doing?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah, okay, I guess. Whose son are you?"

"Poseidon. Neptune," I added for her benefit. She nodded.

"Whose daughter am I?" she asked me, waiting, as if she expected me to tell her who her dad was.

"I don't know, Amelia. You have to be claimed by your parent. No other way to tell who your parent is," I replied.

"Do you have any powers?" asked Annabeth. "You are beautiful, maybe you'd be Aphrodite. Venus."

"Well, once I was very angry and when I stormed back to my house, I left trails of rocks and grass…"

I thought hard. What kind of god gave you the power of leaving dirt trails? Hermes, perhaps?

Annabeth must have been thinking too, because she was staring at Amelia.

"What?" Amelia and I asked at the same time.

Annabeth shook her head, and muttered, "Nothing."

When we were on our fourth song, something happened. Suddenly I could see my skin and that was covered in a bluish-green color. My first thought was that I was turning blue or something, but then people gasped at me. No, not at me, at Amelia.

I already knew it before I turned my head to look at Amelia. Above her head hung a very familiar blue object. A trident. Amelia was staring at it like she already knew what had happened. She had been claimed. But that would've made everyone clap and cheer. They weren't clapping or cheering. Chiron walked over, and kneeled before Amelia. Everyone followed his example, and he said those same words, but not for me, this time, for Amelia.

"Hail, Amelia Lawrence, daughter of Poseidon, God of Sea and the Earth shaker."

* * *

She wasn't the daughter of Poseidon but Neptune. She had been clutching her arm and screaming, but I hadn't heard her. When she finally showed us her arm, she had the same SPQR mark of the Romans. Several gasped in shock. Several started clapping. But most of them were too busy staring at me, with eyebrows raised and I gave them a broad smile that made them smile at me in return.

So turns out she was Roman. But it also turned out that I didn't care. For the next few days, I was jumping around, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't believe that after all this time, I had a half-sister. Now, the Big Three Children were equal. Zeus had Thalia and Jason, Hades had Nico and Hazel, and both had one Greek and one Roman. And now, finally, Poseidon had me and Amelia!

* * *

After several weeks, Amelia left for Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank. She said that she wanted to know more about the Roman Camp, too. This didn't surprise me, I expected this. What surprised me was when I saw Amelia give a goodbye kiss to Nico.

Yeah, you didn't hear me? Well, I'll repeat. Nico Di Angelo.

That's when Piper came over and whispered in my ear, "Surprise, Percy. They've been dating for the past two weeks. Finally, he found someone his age, right?"

* * *

Okay, you deserve a short family history of Amelia Lawrence. Her mother, Jessica Lawrence, was a waitress in the cruise ship The Diametra (I'm guessing you can already see where my dad comes in here). Basically, they must have met one day in the ship and obviously they fell in love. The usual: Amelia was born, Poseidon left a crying Jessica, blah, blah, blah. Okay, so Jessica was sitting in the couch on one of her holidays when the monster attacked. According to Amelia's descriptions, Annabeth think that it might have been a dracanae. And, her mom gave her some time by trying to fight the dracanae off, and told Amelia to run. So she ran. She reached the ocean, and she just sat there, panting, afraid to go back. But then she saw the dracanae running in her direction. She got the gut feeling and jumped into the water. Well, you know what happened next: She's breathing underwater. I guess she didn't have the power to move aside objects or plants underwater, because, according to her, she hit a big rock in the ocean. Apparently, the water healed her. And now, she's in Camp Jupiter, getting used to the Roman Camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Okay, so guys, hope you all are enjoying this story, and I love all the peeps who Favorited this book. Also, thanks a MILLION for the people who are FOLLOWING this book! And, I'm so sorry I couldn't update, cause I have exams, and I finished writing this at about 12 (midnight, mind you). From the next Chapter onward, I'll be dedicating the chapters to special followers. Please review,guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. As we all know, Rick does. *sighs***

* * *

So coming back to the present, I'm sitting at my table, alone. Amelia still hadn't come back, she would be coming the next week, I think.

After the campfire songs that the Apollo cabin led, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I gathered around for sharing stories on what we did for the weekends. Piper and Jason had gone shopping (we rolled our eyes at that) for clothes. Jason had met Piper's dad, Tristan, and talked to him, too. He didn't need much convincing that he was a good boy; Piper helped Jason in convincing her dad.

"So, you got everything planned?" Piper asked. "For the wedding?"

"Almost," I replied. "We didn't send the invitation, that's all, right?" I asked, looking at Annabeth.

"Yup."

"Nice," said Jason. "Are you guys gonna invite the gods?"

"Of course, not!" I said, horrified at the idea of having the gods at the wedding.

"Yes, we are," said Annabeth, at the same time.

Piper and Jason both looked at us. "Well," Piper said, "Are you or are you not?"

"Why in the world would you want the gods at the wedding?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, Hera visits every wedding, for mortals, using the Mist, and for demigods, well; she comes directly and blesses the couple a good life."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Jason told me so, right, Jace?" She asked, turning around to look at Jason, who nodded.

"Man, it would be so good to see the gods at the wedding!" said Jason, excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" When no one answered, I said, "Fine. But we are _so_ not inviting Athena, that lady's gonna kill me."

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but join in. That was one of those days when you didn't have a care in the world, a free bird, or in my case, you could say, a horse.

* * *

"What about this one?" asked Piper.

"No way," replied Annabeth, shaking her head.

"How about this, then?"

"Are you kidding me, Piper?"

Jason and I sighed. We were in mom's apartment. Mom and Paul were out on a final date, before they got married. Men's day out for Paul and a Ladies' day out for mom. Piper had got an idea of choosing the dresses for us. I honestly think it's a bit too early. Seriously, we had three weeks. Chill, beauty-queen.

So, ladies first. In other words, Annabeth was up first. Piper was sitting on the couch, facing Annabeth, who was sitting on the arm rest of the sofa as Jason and I were too busy playing Grand Theft Auto to move for her. I have to admit, the game is quite cool. And it now makes sense, why Connor and Travis would have told us to play this game. The whole thing is basically theft work.

Anyway, Pipes had so far conjured up three types of dresses for Annabeth. Yup, I said _conjured_. Being the daughter of the Goddess of beauty, Piper could just imagine a dress and she could make it appear in her hand like a magician does magic.

"Ugh, Annabeth, please," said Piper, exasperated. "Tell me your style, again. Let me see…"

"I told you," Annabeth said, "I don't want anything that's too frilly or too pink. I don't want any vibrant colors like yellow and bright emerald green or anything. I don't want a gown that you conjured from Cinderella. But I don't want it to be too tight-fit; too, you know what I mean?"

"Uh-uh. I think I do," Piper said, slowly, closing her eyes for more concentration. She opened them again, and sighed in frustration. "I'll find something. Anyway, what about your hair?"

"What about it?"

"Color. Don't you want any hair color or highlights?"

"No!" Jason and I almost shouted. Both the girls looked at us with concern and confusion. We both paused our games.

"What?" asked Annie.

"Just that some other player over took us in a bike race, and we lost," I said, rather sheepishly. Jason switched off the game.

Piper shook her head, smiling. Annabeth, closed her eyes, and then turned back to Piper.

"Er, why don't you take a seat, Annabeth?" I asked her, scooting to make place for her.

Annabeth sat next to me, and said, "Finally noticed, huh?" and then to Piper, "No. I'm not into hair color."

Piper widened her eyes at Annabeth. "What?" she cried. "That's absolutely ridiculous! You have such good hair and you won't color it?"

"Yeah, Annabeth, it would look good on you," I said. Jason nodded at Annie, too. Annabeth still hesitated.

Seeing her hesitate, Piper added, "We could use a temporary dye." I think she put some charm speak into it. "Then, we could easily remove the color from your hair." Annabeth nodded. Yup, definite charms speak. I frowned playfully at Piper. She gave me a small wink.

"Okay, we'll decide the color when I get a dress that satisfies your needs. Next, Percy. Come on!" she said, urging me to come closer. Annie and I swapped seats.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Dunno. Jeans, perhaps?" I said, shrugging.

Piper shook her head and muttered, "Boys."

"You are wearing a suit. Nothing less," she stated. More like ordered. Or…

"Pipes, stop trying to charm speak me into wearing something."

Piper raised an eyebrow and said, "You're good. But boys have to wear a suit. Right, mom?"

The three of us stared at her in confusion, but I heard a voice then. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time.

"Yes, you're right, my daughter. And Percy here will wear a suit. Jason, too!"

We all nodded. I don't know why Annie nodded, though. Probably promising the Goddess of Love that she would ensure I wear a suit.

"Great!" said Piper, clapping her hands in delight. "Hair color, perhaps?"

"Me? Hair color? No way!"

"Why not?" countered Annabeth. "It will look good on you," she mocked my voice.

I puffed my cheeks in defeat. "Fine," I muttered. Jason chuckled.

"Now, sit still," commanded Piper. I did as she told me. She looked me in the eye and stared for a good five seconds. Then she snapped her fingers once.

Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation behind my eyes. It felt like that time when Thalia and Nico had fed me too much nectar in the Underworld, when we were on a quest to find Hades' lost sword.

Then, the sensation stopped as fast as it had started. Piper leaned back to get a good look at me. I guess she was pleased with what she saw, because she gave me a smile and looked at me. "There," she said.

"There what?" asked Jason, from behind me.

"Turn around, Percy," said Piper, "let them see what I did."

"What _did_ you do, Piper?" I asked, nevertheless, turning around.

Jason and Annabeth gasped in shock. Then both of their faces broke into grins.

"Nice work, Pipes," congratulated Jason, looking at me.

"Yeah, great work," said Annabeth, also looking at me. "How did you do it? Aphrodite powers, I'm guessing?"

"When is your guess ever wrong, Annabeth," laughed Piper.

"What in the name of Hades is happening here?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Oh, I'll go fetch a mirror and come back," said Annabeth. She swiftly climbed through the stairs to the second layer of our penthouse. I saw her turn left, towards mom's room.

"Awesome. Total swag, Piper," said Jason.

I looked at him, puzzled. Jason must have felt pity for me, though.

"Your eyes, Perce… I don't even know what to say…" he said, shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll wait," I said.

Annabeth came down and handed me a mirror. I gasped at what I saw in it.

It was me… or maybe, a more right phrase would be almost me. I looked as I always looked: black, untidy hair and all. Except for my eyes. They were a shade of gold. More like a shade mixed with brown. It didn't radiated warmth and happiness, like Hazel's eyes do. It radiated power and… wisdom. Whoa. And the weird part was it suited me quite well. It went with my hair and skin.

"Wow," I whispered in awe. "Wow, Piper. You are one amazing girl."

"Thanks!" squealed Piper. I could've sworn she was turning into her half-siblings. I guess she noticed that, too, because, she put her head in her hands and moaned.

"My gods, I'm becoming like them. Like… Like my mother!" she wailed.

"No way, Pipes," comforted Jason. "Okay, maybe. Sometimes you do cross the line, but I think you're quite good at being a down-to-earth girl."

"Really?" Piper asked, while Jason went over and gave her a comforting hug.

"Yeah," Jason replied, withdrawing from her.

Piper composed herself and then turned to me, she did that snapping thing again and I felt a cooling sensation this time.

"Done," she said.

"Okay, so what else can you do?" asked Annabeth, looking at Piper intently.

"Well, I can change hair and eye color, I can conjure up dresses from thin air, and I can sing quite well, but still not as good as you, though, Annabeth. And finally, I can speak in any language I want," and she added, looking at Jason pointedly, "except Roman or Latin or whatever it is that you speak in Camp Jupiter."

"Of course," was Jason's reply to that.

Suddenly an Iris Message popped in front of us. We saw an elfish-faced boy, with curly, brown hair, and his clothes were all black with soot and burnt with fire marks. Leo grinned at me, and asked, "When are you gonna come on over? Cause we're ready with the invitation cards."

"Huh?" I asked. I instantly looked at Annabeth, and said, "Your department."

"Oh, no way, Seaweed Brain, don't you remember? The invitations? The Hephaestus cabin had promised an awesome card for it. You're ready already?" she asked Leo, and when he nodded with a proud smile, Annabeth whistled, and said, "Wow, that's fast."

"So, what's my job here?" I asked turning to Leo.

"You, Ocean Man, have to come and check it out, duh, Percy!" he said with an evident roll of his eyes.

"Oh, right," I replied, "I'll be there in a moment. Ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure. Bye. No extra drachmas, Connor and Travis pickpocketed me. Again," he added, shaking his head. Then the Iris Message disappeared.

"Okay," I said turning around at them, "You guys, do whatever you have to do. I'll be back by sunset."

"Fine," Jason said, stretching his legs.

"Absolutely," said Piper, "now, your turn, Jace."

"Bye, I'll be here," said Annabeth, standing up, "I'll inform Ms. Jackson, too."

"Mrs. Blofis, Annie," I reminded her, standing up and kissing her before she could reply.

I waved goodbyes at them and closed the door and entered outside. I whistled my best New York Cab whistle, and one instantly appeared next to me.

I got into the cab, and said, "Long Island Sound."

Ah, yes, I almost forgot, you still maybe wondering how we got our _Argo II_ Captain back. Now would be a good time...

* * *

 **Guys, my exams are starting, so I'll only be updating after two weeks! So sorry! Please stay tuned, though! (Ugh, I sound like a radio jockey)**


	6. Ch 6 Flashback 2 Leo Valdez

**Flashback Two**

* * *

 **Don't worry, guys, this'll be the last flashback, okay? I know, its boring, but its esssential. And so sorry if it s a bit long. XD**

* * *

"What would you like, daughter of Pluto?" asked Zeus, towering over the girl.

We were in the Sword Arena, and by "we", I mean, The Six of the Second Great Prophecy, and the twelve Olympian Gods.

They had just appeared, without any notice, just POOF! And there are Twelve Gods staring at you.

"I think we've interrupted a killer blow here," said Ares, grinning.

I was standing with Riptide pressed against Annabeth's neck, whose dagger was lying a few feet away. We were both panting from the practice we had been doing. I took away the sword, recapped my pen, and turned around to face the Gods. Annabeth and I bowed low to them.

"That was cute," remarked Aphrodite, winking at Annabeth.

"No," argued Ares, " _that_ is how you almost kill your girlfriend."

"No way," argued Athena, stepping forward and addressing me, "that, is one of the reasons why I allow you to be my daughter' girlfriend. Very good move, you thought ahead of her. Excellent and remarkable."

"As if I need her permission," muttered Annabeth under her breath.

"Anyway, why are you all here?" I asked, looking around till I saw my dad. He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling with happiness. I smiled back at him.

"We need," said Zeus very slowly, like it pained him to say the next part, "to… to… uh, reward you demigods for… saving the- the- world from Gaea. So, please go call the others of the Second Great Prophecy."

We took a second to digest this news and then we recovered.

"Of course, my Lord," said Annabeth, while I nodded. We ran for the cabins.

"I can't believe that we're actually going to get rewarded," stated Annabeth.

"I know, I never knew the Gods could be so kind," I replied, which got a laugh from Annabeth.

I went over to the Zeus Cabin, and knocked thrice.

"Come in," called Jason.

I entered the room, and found Jason lying on the bed reading a book, and Thalia on the opposite bed, listening to something in her headphones.

"Jace," I greeted him. "Your dad's here, actually Thalia's dad here… anyway, just come with me, will you?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked, already getting up from his bunk.

"I'll tell you on the way. Hey, Thals and bye, Thals." I said the last part a little loudly. Thalia waved at me and went back to listening to something that sounded like raps.

"What in the name of-"

"Okay, no time, man, I'll tell you when we gather everyone, okay?" I said already heading to the Aphrodite cabin. "And who exactly is 'everyone'?" Jason asks, but I ignore him for now.

The Aphrodite cabin, as usual was filled with the scent of heavy perfumes. As soon as we got in, we started gagging.

"Gods, Piper," Jason managed to choke out.

"Oh hello, guys," said Piper, walking over to where we stood retching and gasping for air. "A little… let's say, ah, experiment going on here. Sorry, I think it went wrong. Maybe mixing cinnamon with lemon was a bad idea, after all," she said, thoughtfully.

"Cinnamon with lemon," I repeat, shaking my head, after finally finished with the retching. "Anyway, we have to meet at the Sword Arena with all the people of the Prophecy," I state.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," I reply. I wave a quick hello to everyone else in the cabin, and then take off for the Sword Arena, Jason and Piper following behind me.

"What about Annabeth, Hazel and Frank?" Jason asks as we run.

"Annabeth has gone to take Hazel and Frank," I reply.

We finally reach the Sword Arena. Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are already there. They were talking with their parents, but stopped as we came into the Arena.

I go and stand next to Annabeth. The other demigods follow us.

"So," Athena starts, "you have all been very brave, throughout the whole journey. You have made sacrifices, and have bid goodbyes to dear ones. You have saved the world from the… earth herself.

"For this, we, the Gods, would like to grand each of you a wish. We have come to the conclusion that the demigods of the Second Great Prophecy shall be rewarded for their optimism, bravery, and determination. The wish can be anything.

"We will start with the youngest, shall we?" she asked, turning to Hazel.

All of us were still digesting the news that we could ask for anything in this world. We all had our mouths open in shock. Annabeth was the first one to recover.

"Guys," she said, smiling, "This is going to be awesome."

One by one, each one of us started to recover from the shock. We started grinning. Jason and I hugged each other. Frank gave us high-fives. Piper and Annabeth were talking to Hazel. I could see that Hazel was very nervous. She looked confused, too.

"What would you like, daughter of Pluto?" asked Zeus, towering over the girl.

"Can I have a moment to discuss something with Frank?" squeaked Hazel.

"Sure, sure, take your time, Hazel Levesque. I am a really good God, if you behave well." The other Gods snickered at this. Zeus gave them a sharp glare.

"Okay," said Hazel. She called out to Frank, and when he came over, started whispering, real fast.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, walking over to where I was standing. Jason and Piper were also discussing in hushed voices. The Gods were taking a stroll around the Camp, and were frightening the Hades out of the campers.

"What are you going to wish for?" she asks me.

I think for a long time. Most humans would go for something really expensive, like being a millionaire or owning a very big, branded shop. Some humans would think for the greater good, and wish for something like a clean Earth (have they _seen_ Gaea? She can never be cleaned), or a very good population of animals, blah, blah, blah.

But I'm a demigod. Any normal demigod would ask for a safe and long life. Then again, I'm not a normal demigod at all. I'm one of the children of the Big Three. And then there's my fatal flaw: excessive personal loyalty. That means that I would risk my own life for saving anyone, even strangers. And now, I intend to wish for something that would save someone's life.

"I think," I say, after a long time, "I'll wish for Bob to be alive and out of Tartarus."

Annabeth stares at me for a second and then she whispers, "I was going to wish for someone like that, too, Percy."

I slowly start to smile. "Really? You're kidding me, right?" I ask her, although I already know the answer.

"You know very well that I am not, Seaweed Brain." I grab her into a very tight hug, one filled with my happiness mixed with her happiness. Someone claps in the background. The both of us turn around and see Aphrodite, giving us an approving smile from under a tree, where she was sitting with her boyfriend Ares. I could also see Hephaestus, grumbling as he sat with his children, tinkering something in his big hands.

Hazel and Frank were done "discussing". Jason and Piper stopped talking a few minutes after Annabeth and I stopped.

"So," said Zeus, as all the Gods had come back to the Sword Arena, "have you chosen what you want, young demigod?"

Hazel nods and says, "I would like to wish for a happy life with Frank." Although she says it with confidence, she's blushing beet-root red. The rest of the demigods smile at her. All the Gods took a step back, except Aphrodite.

She walked over to Hazel and said, "May you have a very good and happy life with Frank Zhang." She stepped back, beamed at both of them and waltzed her way to the other Gods.

"Your turn has come, Frank Zhang," said Zeus.

"I would like to wish for a life without any major injuries, or any hurtful things, like… losing friends, which I wouldn't be able to stand. Again."

Ares grumbled something that sounded like, "Not bad, Frank, not bad…"

It was the first time I actually heard him sound like… like a parent. It was totally different. I hadn't even seen him behave so good to Clarisse, except that one time when she defeated the drakon in the Titan War.

Ares stepped forward, and when he did so, his face was emotionless. He walked over to Frank, put his hand in Frank's shoulders, and said, "You may- no, you _will_ get what you want, my son."

Frank bowed low to his father. After Ares stepped away from his son, Zeus announced, "Piper McLean, you are up next."

"All I basically want is an enjoyable life with all my friends. Kinda like Hazel's wish, except I want to live a good life with everyone I know."

Apollo stepped forward and said, "I guess this will be my department. You want happiness and positive things in your life, right, honey?" He asked Piper, who nodded. Apollo looked into her eyes for a long time, and when he finally withdrew his gaze, he said, "Your wish is granted, my beautiful lady." Piper raised her eyebrows at the use of the unnecessary words that were added. Jason cleared his throat, rather uncomfortably. Apollo glanced at him and smiled sheepishly, then walked back to the Gods.

"Now, we have my son," said Zeus. "Jason Grace, what do you wish for?"

Jason stepped forward and asked for something that I never would have thought of asking.

"I would like to ask for someone who's been taken away from me," said Jason, slowly.

"And who is that?" Zeus asked, promptly.

"It's… um," Jason hesitated.

I went over to him and whispered, "Come on, Jason, they're not gonna blast you to tiny little pieces, no matter what you ask for. Trust me on that." Piper nodded in agreement.

Jason nodded at me and then, took a deep breath. He faced the others and asked.

"I want Leo back. Leo Valdez."

The gods gasped. But, none of the demigods did. We were too guilty. Even I felt guilt weighing my heart down, because I had thought of Bob and Bob only. How could I have forgotten Leo? I was feeling so guilty that I didn't see the other demigods' expression. But, I didn't have to because their expressions were also mixed with guilt and regret. I was sure of it.

"Um, you ask for a lot, son of Jupiter," said Hades. "But, since you have done a lot of things for the world, and since you were a very good praetor, I shall grant you this wish, and no other god will stop me from doing it. Is that clear, brother?" he asked, looking at Zeus.

Zeus was still in some kind of state of shock. But he shook himself slightly, and spoke.

"Okay. I agree, but I have to say that, Jason, this was a little over the line."

Jason nodded, and asked, "So it's done, then? Am I going to get Leo back?"

His eyes were filled with hope and happiness.

"Yes, my nephew, but please, wait," said Hades, smiling a little. Hades closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. But then, he stopped abruptly and turned towards me.

"Don't you have anything to say, Perseus?" asked Hades. All the other demigods look at me with a confused expression.

"Me?" I ask, "Why would I have anything to say? I can only say that I am going to explode from happiness!" I exclaim.

Hades looks at me in a different sort of way with an expression that I cannot understand.

"Okay, then," he says, as though trying to say "I gave you your chance."

I look at him with a puzzled expression, while he resumes into the concentrating.

Then, suddenly, Annabeth gasps. I turn to her and see that she has her hands over her mouth. I jog over to her and ask what the matter was.

"You know where Leo went, right?" she asks me, in a slow tone and with a voice laced with fear.

"Yeah," I reply. "Of course, he went to… to…" I am unable to complete the sentence, now that everything is slowly starting to make sense.

Annabeth nods. "He went to Ogygia."

Now, if you ask how we came to that conclusion, then the answer is simple: Annabeth, her brains. Connect the dots by yourself. And her explanation for this is that he's not there in the underworld (Nico had reported that to us), and he is not in the sky or something like that. No way. That second option is just ridiculous.

So, she has concluded that he must have gone to Ogygia. And _she_ lives in Ogygia…

"That's what Hades asked you about," says Annabeth. "He was asking you if you had a problem with Calypso… um, actually, why would he ask that?" asked Annabeth, her face scrunched up in concentration. And, then her eyes lit up, but instantly the light left her eyes. "Unless… Hades is planning on bringing Calypso, too. Because, remember, you had asked for her freedom from that place and the gods hadn't done that!"

"Gods," I really don't know how to react to that. "So, Calypso _and_ Leo are coming?"

"I guess that's the only reason that makes sense, Percy," Annabeth says absently.

I know what she's thinking about. Calypso… it had been so long since I saw her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would see her again. I quickly turn to Annabeth and hug her.

"No matter what, Wise Girl, know that you are the love of my life," I whisper into her ear. "Calypso is past, along with Racheal. Okay?" I ask her. She nods and gives me a small peck in the lips and loosens herself from me.

Hades slowly opens his eyes, and he looks towards the general direction of the sea.

"They'll be arriving there," he said pointing that way.

"They?" enquires Hazel.

"Of course, Calypso is coming, too," replies Athena. Then she turns to me.

Gods, why in the world is everyone turning to _me_? I think.

"Perseus, Uncle Zeus has something to say to you." She turns to Zeus, and waits expectantly.

"Um, Perseus Jackson," begins Zeus, "We, the Gods, would like to apologize for not completing your wish. We started claiming our children before they turned thirteen, like you asked for, but we didn't release Calypso like you asked us to.

"We are really sorry, Perseus. And now, it only seems right, that you get your wish.

"Oh, and Annabeth Chase, you will be getting two wishes, as we have decided that you have also done a great part in the First Great Prophecy along with Percy here." Annabeth looks astonished, then quickly bows down, and thanks them.

"Guys," said Piper, nodding towards the sea. "He's here."

When I looked towards the sea, I could see the outline of a boat, with two people in it.

We rushed towards the seashore, our feet kicking up sand as we run.

When I reach the seashore, I can see a boat that looks familiar.

 _Calypso's boat_ , I think.

And someone is waving frantically, towards us. As the ship gets closer, I can see that elf-shaped face, and brown curly hair of his. And his goofy grin, of course. He always has a grin on his face.

"I can't believe this," whispers Annabeth, next to me. I am about to give her a reply when a girl appears from the other side of the small yacht.

Her face is just the way I remember. Her neatly braided brown-blonde hair reaches her waist, now. The only thing I find different is the dress she is wearing. She is wearing a neat, white shirt along with jeans. I involuntarily take in a sharp breath.

Finally, the boat reaches the shore, and instantly, Leo jumps out of the beach and comes towards the general direction of where the six of us demigods are standing. By now, the other campers have gathered around us to see what all the rush was about, and they have their mouths wide open.

"Guys! Long time, no see!" he says to all of us, taking us in, one by one. Then, he gives Jason a very tight hug. Jason hugs him back, too. Leo withdraws back and then greets Piper in his usual way.

"Missed me, Beauty Queen?" he asks, with that goofy grin of his plastered on his face.

"You idiot, why in the world did you… did you…?" Piper trails off; as she is too busy hugging him. I can notice tears brimming in her eyes.

Leo doesn't wait to reply to her question; he's already hugging me before I know it.

"Man, it's good to see you again!" I say, as I hug him back. Leo smiles at me, and moves onto Annabeth.

"I am seriously thinking of judo-flipping you, Valdez," she says, with her arms crossed, and a playful scowl on her face. "What did you think you were doing, you stupid boy?" she asks, but she is already hugging him. Leo chuckles and hugs Frank and then, after a moment's hesitation, hugs Hazel, too.

"My dear Leo," chides Aphrodite, "aren't you forgetting something? Or rather, someone?"

"Of course, Aphrodite," replies Leo, "I was just going to call her." Then he turns towards the yacht. I take a deep breath again.

"Hey, Calypso!" shouts Leo, "come and meet my friends!" After a few seconds, she emerges from her yacht and slowly starts walking towards Leo. The campers gasp and I can hear whispers all over the place. I even caught some words of them.

"Ogygia…"

"Percy… Labyrinth."

"Annabeth… Calypso…"

Annabeth squeezes my hand, each and every time I hear "Percy" in the whispers.

Calypso reaches Leo, and looks at all of us. I notice that she is deliberately not looking at me. Leo starts introducing the six of us to her.

"This is Jason, son of Zeus, I told you, right? He's my best friend," begins Leo. "This is Piper, the charm speaker, Aphrodite… Hazel my kinda-realtive friend… Frank, the son of Ares… Annabeth Chase, the one… um, you've been muttering about…" he stops there to look at Calypso. Her face breaks into a smile, and she waves and says "Hello" like she did to everyone else, so far.

"Okay," continues Leo, "and this is… Percy." He just stops there and again looks at Calypso. Her face is unreadable, but she finally looks at me, and mutters a "Hello". I give her a nod as a response. The atmosphere is very tight with tension and awkwardness.

"Okay, these are all my best friends," said Leo, trying to change the mood in the air, "and I'm starving. What's the time now?" he asks us.

"About fifteen minutes to lunch," replies Annabeth, after checking her watch.

"Can someone tell me how Leo and I got here?" asks Calypso. Her silky voice brings back memories of when she used to sing to me.

"Calypso," says Zeus, and Calypso instantly bows down with Leo. "You are brought here on the wishes of Perseus Jackson." I interrupt him and ask, "Can you _please_ not call me that? It's Percy." Zeus looks at me, and I think he's going to kill me, but then, he nods. "Of course… Percy."

"So," he turns to Calypso , and continues, "We are truly sorry, about the us-not-releasing-you-part."

"You're telling me that Percy asked you to release me?" asks Calypso.

"Yes."

"Oh." Then she turns to me. "Um, thank you. I appreciate your… concerns for me."

"I don't care about you… anymore." I say.

Are you gonna ask me if that's the way you talk to someone who has thanked you, then save it. I just remembered that _place_ , where she cursed Annabeth… and it just slipped out of my mouth.

Calypso looks hurt. "What… did I do?"

"Well, why don't you sit and think?" asks Annabeth. "Maybe my mother will be merciful." Athena nods at this, and I instantly know that Calypso is an enemy of Athena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupts Leo, "what is going on here?"

"You don't know what she did to us," I reply, calmly. Jason comes over. "Hey, man," he says to Leo, "he's right… Uh, Calypso _did_ do something."

"What did she do?" asks Leo, clearly surprised.

"Look," says Dionysus. I had totally forgotten that Mr. D was here. "I don't have time for your drama, demigods. I have more important things to do. So can we just hear what you and Annabelle want?"

"Uh, right… Mr. D," I say. I open my mouth to speak but Zeus interrupts me.

"All demigods except for the Six- Seven of the Second Great Prophecy, go back to your duties and lessons."

The other campers unwillingly went back to their lessons, muttering all the way. I saw Chiron going over to the gods and talking to them. Nico and Thalia gave me a questioning look on their way back. I mouthed a _tell_ _you later_.

"Calypso," announced Chiron, "Please, come with me. We have to talk, don't you think?" Calypso simply nods and follows him.

Jason and Piper started explaining what was happening here to Leo. After all the campers were gone, Zeus spoke.

"Next, Perseus Jackson," Zeus said, or maybe I should say thundered. I was aware of Dad looking at me, his head tilted sideways, but I was looking at Hades. I took a deep breath, and said, "I would like to bring back one from… Tartarus."

The Gods stared at me like I came from space. After a few awkward seconds, Hades replied. "Okay, I think I get it and that's fine by me. But, brother, do I have your permission?" I knew that he was talking about Zeus, since my dad was smiling at me, and in any case, dad would never oppose me.

Zeus assessed me. A small frown appeared in his face. _Uh-oh_ , I thought.

But then, Athena (of all people!) walked over to Zeus and whispered something to him. Zeus looked at Athena, then at me. He finally sighed, "Go ahead. But just don't go and ask for a monster, okay? Actually, what do you intend on bringing back from there?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, he- he…deserves it."

Poseidon's eyebrows were raised so high, they disappeared under his messy black hair. My eyes, meanwhile, were so wide, that Annabeth whispered, "Those green eyes of yours are gonna pop out if you open them so wide." To be honest, I didn't know if she was kidding or not.

Poseidon patted Zeus's back. "Well done, brother. I appreciate the fact that you went through all the trouble of complimenting my son," he said, sarcastically. All of us laughed at that. Poseidon winked at me.

"Okay, enough," said Zeus. Hades turned to me and asked, "Who do you want to bring back from the dead?"

"I want Bob back." When the Gods gave me a confused look, I added, "Iapetus, Titan of Mortal Life."

The Gods looked shocked. "You want that monster?" asked Athena.

"He's not a monster. He saved our lives. He saved your daughter's life. If it hadn't been for him, then we wouldn't even be here. He was the one who stayed back in Tartarus, and only I will understand how it felt to let go of him.

"So, please, he deserves something better than eternal pain and sadness in Tartarus. In one way, he needs to be rewarded, too. And I personally think this would be a very good gift."

The gods seem to ponder this. Finally, Hades speaks. "Okay, I think you have earned it, Perseus Jackson."

"It's Percy," I interrupt him. Hades narrows his eyes and continues, "But, before that, a question for you, son of the Sea God. Where do you intent to keep him? He will, of course, be yours; just like that hellhound."

"Boy, I could start a pet store," I mutter, which received a chuckle from Annabeth (even though I wouldn't dare do such a thing), before thinking for a second and answering.

"Lord Hades, I think I'd be happy to keep him in Camp." Hades simply nodded, like this idea didn't seem to bother him at all.

Dionysus stepped forward, "No way, Peter Johnson, I will not allow a titan to be kept on these grounds, no matter how much I want to burn this place down."

"But," counters Annabeth, "keeping a titan would give more protection to Camp than it already has. If you have a titan with you, no monster would invade Camp again."

Dionysus opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it in defeat. "Fine," he muttered. "I guess it would be fun to watch this Camp get destroyed by a titan."

"Then it's settled," said Hades, once again nodding.

"Wait," said Athena. I inwardly groan. Can't this woman mind her own business and give me back my friend? "Where will you keep the titan, Sea Spawn? In the Camp, I mean." she looks at me, expectantly.

I don't have an answer. I hadn't thought that far, but fortunately Annabeth saved me.

"We could build a new Cabin, ten times bigger than the others, with the help of the Athena and Hephaestus Cabin, mother."

"And, I'm not going to _keep_ Bob in his… er, Cabin. I'll give him the freedom to walk around the Camp, too. He's not a pet of some sort to be _kept_ somewhere… Lady Athena." I say, the last part after an afterthought, of course.

Athena glares at me, but she lets it go. "Okay, Uncle Hades, you can proceed. I have checked everything."

All the gods nodded their approval. Hades took a deep breath, and started chanting in something that sounded like what the souls in the Underworld talk in: some _clitter_ - _clatter_ language. A black mist started covering him.

When the fog cleared, I could see a huge figure right next to him, holding a broomstick in his hand.

I grinned and jogged over to where Bob was standing, along with Annabeth.

He had grown, now he was a good twenty five feet long, and his silver eyes looked confused for the moment. His Einstein hair was just the way I like it; messy and ruffled like mine. I craned my head to get his attention and yelled his name as loud as I could.

Bob finally looked down at us, and almost instantly, he smiled. "Percy friend!" he exclaims, bending over to look at me. He then gazes at Annabeth, who has tears in her eyes from happiness. "An-beth," he said it in such a way, that Piper, who had come over with all the other demigods, said, "Aww!" We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Where is Nico friend?" Bob asks me, after scooping all of us in his hands and straightening, so that he could speak with us comfortably.

"He's here, don't worry," Annabeth says, smiling.

"Who?" Bob asks me, looking at the other demigods. I quickly introduce all of them to him, and when we're finished, he said something that surprises me.

"Yes, yes! Bob remembers now! Annabeth friend told Damasen and me that day you went all funny!"

I raise my eyebrows at him and then at Annabeth, who first has a look of confusion, and then one of realization.

"Oh, yeah! The day we met Damasen," she explains, "He asked for our story as a means of trade for him healing you. You were sleeping. And by 'funny', I think he means… delirious," she adds sheepishly.

I nod. "That explains it."

"So," interrupts Leo, "I guess I have to build a very big Cabin for this guy."

"Yep." I reply, smiling. "Of course, you'll have help. Right, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth nods at Leo.

I hear the conch horn for lunch, and turn to Bob.

"Where are you going to stay? For now? Is there any place you'd like to go to?"

"Bob would like to go to the huge forest." He said, pointing to the forest.

"Okay, Bob. Just try not to break anything, okay?" I ask. Bob nods, smiling and starts walking towards the forest.

"Guys, come on!" says Leo, "I'm starving!" He's already running, and the rest of us are about to follow him, when Zeus clears his throat.

Oh, we had forgotten about them begin here.

We stop abruptly, and turn towards the gods. "Annabeth Chase will get to ask for her wish, after lunch. And we will be joining you." We gasp in shock.

 _Seriously?_ I think.

It's Annabeth who replies. "Of course, My Lords. It would be a pleasure to have you for lunch. We are honored." Then, she turns towards us. "Come on."

"Annabeth," said Jason, "that was wonderful. Did you really mean all that you just said?"

"Yes. Maybe. Probably. I don't know, Jason," she replies, with a smile. Jason starts laughing and the rest of us laugh along with him, the gods following us.

"What exactly do Gods eat?" I ask my dad.

He's sitting across the table from me, just like all the other Gods had. I was absolutely excited to have him in my table. I had just ordered a cheeseburger, with a can of blue soda.

He looks amused. "Well, we usually eat ambrosia with nectar, but if want, we can eat mortal food, too. It's just that mortal food give us very less power and strength."

"So what are you going to order?" I ask, drinking a little from my soda.

"I think I'll go with blue cheese pizza and nectar ice-cream." Instantly the food appears. The nectar ice-cream looks very delicious, but I know better than to ask for it. Just ask when I blasted to a million pieces.

"So," Poseidon says, "How's Sally?"

"She's great. She really loves her life these days."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, she's happy and all. How's Tyson?"

"Oh, he's good. Really loving the sea. I think he plans on coming here."

"Really?"

"Yes, Percy."

"That's great! How's Triton? And Amphrytion?

"They're all happy and fine. Sometimes, they ask for you, and how you are."

"Wow. That's… touching."

The rest of the lunch break went on like that. Small talk. We talked about my wish, and Poseidon said how happy and proud he was to have a son like me. Heck, there's nothing else for talking about, like a Great Prophecy on your head or anything of that sorts.

Finally, everyone started to disperse. Zeus stood up, and the other Gods follow him.

"Come on, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth walks over to where my Dad and I are standing, and holds out a hand.

I take it.

"Coming, Lord Zeus," she says.

When Zeus sees that I'm with her, he surprisingly says nothing.

We walk to the beach this time, since there are campers in the sword arena now.

I let the water touch my feet, and I can feel the power coursing through me. I close my eyes for a brief moment, take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, I see that Poseidon is watching me. I smile at him.

"What would you like, daughter of Athena?"

"I… also want one from Tartarus."

The Gods shuffle nervously. Annabeth hastily added, "It's just like what Percy asked for… someone safe and good." Zeus consults his brothers Poseidon and Hades. They whisper some things in Ancient Greek and I can see both Poseidon and Hades nodding.

"Hey, who are you asking for?" I ask Annabeth. "The only one left is… is… Oh, Gods! Damasen?" I ask, finally finding it out.

"Finally got it, have you?" asks Annabeth, a smile tugging on her mouth.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaim.

"Okay, demigods," said Zeus. "We have decided that you can retrieve a thing, whatever that is, from Tartarus. But please don't ask for another thing or person to be retrieved for your second wish, daughter of Athena."

"Okay, my Lord. Thank you," said Annabeth, bowing down low.

Hades sighs, and closes his eyes. "So who do you want, Annabeth?"

"I want Damasen the Giant."

The gods widened their eyes in unison. But after a second, they sigh in unison, too.

"Fine, fine," grumbles Zeus.

Hades nods and closes his eyes. After a few seconds someone is standing next to him, looking puzzled, the same place where Bob had stood.

Damasen looks the same way I remember, even though I haven't seen him as much as Annabeth must have.

"Wow, young Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," Damasen exclaims. "I never thought I'd see you again. What a pleasant surprise." He said all this in a formal tone but I can hear and see the happiness from his eyes.

"We bought Bob, too," I said, after explaining everything to him. "He's in the forests."

"Ah. That explains the sudden disappearance of Bob from my place. Does this mean that I do not have to fight that dragon again?" He asks this with hope laced in his voice.

"Yes, Damasen. You never have to fight that thing again," replies Annabeth.

Damasen whoops and jumps into the air, and it's such a good thing to see, Annabeth and I laugh.

"Ahem," says Poseidon. "You have one more wish, my dear."

We turn to the Gods and Annabeth replies, "Of course, My Lord. I would like to wish for a safe life with Percy, a good life. One filled with happiness and I hope nothing stops us from carrying on the lovely, er, friendship we have."

Aphrodite flashes us a teasing smile. "As you wish," she says, walking towards us and raising her hands in blessing. "Have a lovely life, demigods."

Dionysus sighs heavily. "Finally. Are we done, now?"

"Yes. You can go now, if you want," says Zeus.

"Bye, people," Dionysus replies, and walks away to the Big House.

"I think we will be going, too, then?" says Poseidon.

Zeus nods. "Meeting in Olympus at five today." He says. The other Gods nod in agreement, and one by one, they turn into their true form and vanish. We wave goodbyes to our respective parents and Damasen thanks them.

"So, where will you stay? I guess I need to prepare a blueprint for your Cabin, too. Is that okay with you, Damasen?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, thank you, dear. But I don't have any of my medical ingredients here. Where can I get those things from? Shall I go to Olympus? I have an old demigod friend there, and I'll stay there till you are finished making this Cabin."

Annabeth nods, and says, "Okay, that'd be great."

Damasen nods and takes off for the Big House. "I'll meet Chiron and go, okay, Annabeth?" She nods, and then looks at me.

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky enough to have a happy ending, huh?"

So that's how we got Leo back. Things between Calypso and me are still tight. We try to avoid each other as much as we can. Now, we only meet in the sword arena and for lunch, dinner and breakfast. Anyway, let's leave that alone. The good thing is that Leo's back.

* * *

 **Thanks Guys for reading it. Don't forget to Review and Follow!**


End file.
